


All You Ever Wanted

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes to watch other people with his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theeverdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/gifts).



> For [](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/profile)[**theeverdream**](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/), who won me in the [](http://help-nz.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_nz**](http://help-nz.livejournal.com/) auction and gave me a whole bunch of awesome prompts to work with. In here you'll find a plethora of pretty porny things. It's all consensual, so no worries. Many thanks to [](http://padfootthegrim.livejournal.com/profile)[**padfootthegrim**](http://padfootthegrim.livejournal.com/) for beta duties.

Danny has this thing where he likes to watch someone else fuck whoever he’s fucking.

It’s not a thing he indulges often; it’s really not something he _can_ , because he’s got to be careful with who he tells about it, how he brings it up. It’s one of those kinks that’s pretty bulletproof for him, but he very much understands how it might not be someone else’s idea of a good time.

He knows the second that he gets involved with Steve that it’s not going to be an issue this time.

Steve is a fucking greedy bottom. The first time Danny pushes into him, Steve moans and arches into it, pulling Danny in way faster than he’d meant to go; he’d been worried about hurting Steve, but Steve’s eyes just roll back into his head and his legs wrap tightly around Danny’s waist, holding him in place as Steve rolls his hips around.

“Fuck, fuck,” Steve gasps out, “Danny, so good, fuck me, give it to me hard, Danny-”

And really, who can resist that? Danny doesn’t even try; he just lets loose, pounding into Steve like he was born to do just that. Steve meets him thrust for thrust, gripping the headboard to keep himself in place, and he tosses his head back and bites his lip and arches his back as Danny slides in and out. When Danny steadies himself on one hand and reaches for Steve’s cock, Steve reaches out and bats his hand away.

“I can come from this,” he says, voice breathy and sex-soaked. “Please, just-”

And he tilts his hips up a fraction of an inch, meets Danny’s eyes, and comes all over his own stomach.

It takes less than a minute for Danny to follow.

So yeah, Steve likes getting fucked – loves it, kind of, so Danny’s pretty sure he’ll be up for the kind of thing that Danny has in mind.

“Hey,” he says, pausing his hips and looking down. Steve keeps the tip of Danny’s cock in his mouth, but he looks up and meets Danny’s eyes as he rubs his tongue across the tip and sucks a little more back in. “Got a question for you.”

“Mmm,” Steve replies, or maybe he’s asking; either way, it sends some pretty delicious vibrations down Danny’s spine, and he thrusts forward a few times, chasing the feeling. He manages to pull his self-control together enough to pause again, looking down and stroking Steve’s cheek. He shudders as Steve turns his head, pressing Danny’s cock to the inside of his mouth; Danny can feel the pressure on his fingertips on his cock through Steve’s cheek, and it’s pretty fucking intoxicating.

“I want to watch someone else fuck you,” he grits out, holding Steve’s face in place and moving forward slowly and deliberately. Steve’s eyes get impossibly wider and his pupils darken as he curves his hands around the back of Danny’s thighs and sucks him in hungrily. Danny groans and slams his hips forward the rest of the way, appreciating the feel of Steve’s throat constricting around the head of his cock before he pulls back and continues. “I want to see it, babe, see someone else put a hand in the middle of your back to hold you down, open you up with their fingers, push into your ass.” He draws his hips back and tilts Steve’s face up to look at him. “I want to watch you fall apart. I want to see everything.”

Steve shudders and pulls off all the way, resting his forehead on Danny’s hip as the dark, damp patch in the front of his cargoes spreads. “Fuck,” he says after a minute, and he sounds totally, totally wrecked.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Danny asks, running his hand through Steve’s hair and looking down.

“Oh yeah,” Steve replies, looking up and meeting Danny’s eyes. “Absolutely.”

“Awesome,” Danny says, then gestures to his cock, inches from Steve’s mouth. “If we could just discuss the details later, I’d really appreciate-”

Steve doesn’t answer, just swallows him back down.

It comes up again a few nights later, sweaty and sated in bed, Steve tracing idle patterns into Danny’s chest. “Do you have someone in mind?”

Danny blinks and rapid-fire runs that statement through several mental filters, but it doesn’t take long for him to place the conversation. “Yeah.” He shifts and looks down at Steve. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, babe. I’d be interested in it, but please don’t say yes because you think I’m gonna leave you if you don’t. If you’re not comfortable with it, I don’t want you to even think about it, okay?”

“Danny,” Steve says, a crooked smile on his face. “Trust me when I say that yeah, I’m interested. I’m really, really interested.” His grin grows. “You do remember me coming in my pants when you brought it up, right?”

“You come in your pants more than any two teenagers,” Danny replies mildly, but yeah, it kind of does make it better. “And if you don’t want the guy I have in mind, it’s not a big deal, okay? Your body, you get the right to refuse. Hell, if you don’t like this guy, you can pick who it is, I’ve got no problems with that.”

Steve laughs. “Let’s meet him for drinks or something,” he says, and Danny kind of wonders how he can be so easy about this, but it’s not like he’s complaining.

“I’ll call him in the morning,” Danny promises.

They catch a case in the morning, so it’s noon before Danny can get a call out, but he sets up a drink date for that night and sticks his head into Steve’s office. “We’re on for nine,” he offers, and Steve nods distractedly as he scowls at the papers on his desk.

They’re waiting on a warrant, so there’s really nothing the team can do for the night. Chin and Kono leave right at five, and Danny pops back into Steve’s office not long after. “Let’s go,” he suggests, and Steve looks at him like it’s the best idea ever. He rises from his desk and grins as he saunters over to Danny, rapping an arm around his waist and kissing him.

“What time are we meeting your friend?” he asks against Danny’s mouth.

“Friend is a bit of an overstatement,” Danny replies, almost on autopilot as Steve rolls their hips together. “More like this guy I know, Jesus, do that again-” Danny gasps as Steve complies, grinding into him a second time. “Nine, we’re meeting him at nine.”

Steve turns a considering eye to his watch. “We have time,” he decides, grabbing Danny by the hips and walking backwards until he’s leaning against his desk. He pretty much attacks Danny’s mouth, drawing Danny’s tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it until Danny can’t do much more than moan.

Deft fingers find their way into Danny’s boxers, and Danny pushes forward as Steve curls his fingers around Danny’s cock. Danny undoes Steve’s cargoes and returns the favor, jerking hard and rough, and it’s not long before they’re leaning against each other and panting as they make an absolute fucking mess of their clothing.

“Home,” Danny decides. “Home and a change, and then we’ll head out.”

Steve grins and swipes at the mess on Danny’s shirt with his own, grabbing a spare from the drawer before heading out the door.

Danny’s pretty sure he’s the only nervous one in the building as he and Steve enter. By all rights, Steve should be the nervous one; he’s the one who’s about to meet a guy that his boyfriend wants to see fuck him through the mattress, but he’s wearing this easy smile, all the way up into his eyes.

“Relax,” Steve tells him, and Danny wants to reply with _only if you freak out a little_ , but he knows how pointless that is, so he keeps it to himself. He scans the bar instead, looking for a familiar face, and he actually does manage to relax as he finds who he’s looking for.

“Of course you’re sitting in the darkest corner you could find,” Danny grins as he raps his knuckles on the table. “Mick, this is Steve McGarrett, my partner. Babe, this is Mick St. John. He’s a private investigator from Los Angeles, in town to consult on a case with HPD.”

Danny slides into the booth across from Mick, watching the two men stare at each other. He’s kind of nervous; the two men are practically twins, barring the haircut and the tattoos, and it’s sure not every damn day you’re faced with the possibility of getting fucked by a guy who looks pretty much exactly like you. Or, Danny revises as his gaze slides to Mick’s face, fucking a guy who looks like what you see in the mirror every day.

Steve’s face breaks into a grin almost exactly as Mick’s does, and he slides in next to Danny.

“Oh yeah,” he says, bumping their shoulders together. “Absolutely fucking yes.”

“Same here,” Mick agrees. “Just tell me when and where, and I’ll be there.”

Danny can’t help the grin on his face. This? Is going to be good.

Between Five-0’s schedule and Mick’s consultation with HPD, it’s a week and a half before they can all be in the same place at the same time. Mick turns up after dark, hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, sunglasses firmly in place, and when Steve opens the door, Mick presses him against it, his hands on Steve’s hips and mouth on Steve’s neck. Steve tenses for all of a second before moaning and tilting his head, giving Mick better access.

Mick makes his way down Steve’s neck, licking and biting, leaving red marks as he worries at Steve’s collarbone. Steve has worked the tie loose from Mick hair and has his hands buried in it, head resting back against the door, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he pants.

“Okay,” Danny manages, clearing his throat, and Mick and Steve both turn to look at him. “Okay, bedroom, seriously.”

Mick snorts and takes half a step away from Steve, who’s been thoroughly enjoying himself, if the front of his pants is any indication. He nods, though, and moves towards the stairs, taking them carefully but quickly. Danny nods for Mick to follow him up, then closes and locks the door. He sets the alarm code and does a quick check of the locks before joining them upstairs.

Steve is spread out on the bed, one arm tossed over his eyes, the other hand gripping the sheets tightly enough that Danny’s pretty sure they’re going to tear before the night is through. Mick is settled between Steve’s open thighs, sucking on a spot on his hip, but he looks up when Danny walks in the room.

“We pulled up a chair for you,” he says, gesturing to the armchair that’s usually in the corner of the room. It’s angled so Danny can sit and watch without craning his neck, and Danny has no doubt that Mick will make sure Danny can see everything that goes on tonight.

“Thanks,” Danny replies, sliding his tie and belt off but remaining otherwise clothed. He settles into the chair and unbuckles his pants, pulling himself out and stroking a few times before nodding at Mick. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Mick grins at him and turns, swallowing Steve down in one smooth dip of his head.

“Fuck,” Steve cries out, arching his back at the unexpected move. The hand he had twisted in the sheets slides its way into Mick’s hair, twisting it away from his face. “Oh, fuck, Mick.”

Danny watches in fascination as Mick keeps his nose pressed into Steve’s groin, swallowing greedily. The man has absolutely no gag reflex and an ability to hold his breath that rivals even Steve’s from the looks of things. He occasionally pulls back, clearly working his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock, before pushing his head back down to take all of him in.

It’s not long before Danny can pick out the signs of Steve being right on the edge, the way his fingers flex and his eyes close tightly, the cant of his hips. Apparently Mick can tell too, because he lifts Steve’s leg up with one hand and shifts to the side, never pulling off of Steve, and it gives Danny the perfect vantage point to watch as Mick sinks two fingers inside Steve’s body.

Steve twists off the bed and comes with a choked gasp and Mick’s throat works him relentlessly, until Steve is pliant and boneless on the bed.

“Fuck,” Danny utters, the only word he can think of, as he strokes himself in time to the thrusts of Mick’s fingers. Mick pulls them out and Danny stills, but it’s only so he can drizzle more slick over his hand and add another finger as he pushes back in.

Steve’s got that look on his face, the one that means he’s more than willing to just let go and let anything happen, and God, it’s fucking beautiful to watch him spread his legs and let Mick line himself up and push in. Steve groans as Mick settles fully, and Danny wishes he could hear whatever it is that Mick whispers into Steve’s ear as he pulls Steve up into his lap, because it has Steve moaning and holding onto Mick’s shoulders as Mick holds his hips effortlessly and moves smoothly in and out of him. Mick noses down Steve’s shoulder, pausing to bite at a mark he’d made before, and it’s all Danny can do to not speed up his strokes, to not finish right the fuck now. He watches as Mick bites down hard and pushes a hand between their bodies. He’s moving faster now, and Steve’s head falls back as he moans, still holding onto Mick’s shoulders. Mick speeds up even more, slamming into Steve’s body, until he stiffens all at once and pulls Steve’s hips down hard, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder.

There’s a dark purple spot on Steve’s shoulder as Mick pulls out, and Steve turns his head towards Danny, grinning sloppily as he reaches a hand towards Danny. “Enjoy the show?” he slurs, and Danny can see the way he’s lazily stroking himself now, not like he’s trying to prolong anything, but like he can’t muster the energy to move any faster.

“You have no fucking idea,” Danny snaps out, standing and peeling his clothing off as quickly as he can. He grabs the slick and coats himself even as he’s moving towards the bed, and he doesn’t stop pressing forward until he’s buried in Steve, supporting himself above his partner’s body on trembling arms. It’s not going to take much, he knows that, and the easy slide in and out of Steve’s body reminds him that he’s just watched Mick fuck Steve. It’s almost enough on its own, that feeling coupled with that knowledge, and when Steve clenches down around him, Danny comes with Steve’s name on his lips. It only takes a few quick strokes of Steve’s cock to have him spilling for the second time, and then they’re tangled together on the bed, Steve’s arm securely around Danny’s waist as Danny clumsily smoothes Steve’s hair away from his face.

“That was pretty amazing,” Mick says from Danny’s other side, and Danny reaches out blindly until Mick’s fingers thread through his own. He tugs until Mick curls up behind him, and Steve presses against his front; they should get up, clean up and change the sheets and whatever, but Mick’s nuzzling his shoulder and Steve’s kissing him lazily, sleepily, with that sappy grin on his face, and Danny can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
